


Something New

by JasmineRey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineRey/pseuds/JasmineRey
Summary: After retrieving three year old Ahsoka Tano from Shili, Jedi Master Plo Koon travels back to Coruscant with her. The journey marks the start of something new for young Ahsoka in many ways, but Plo Koon soon realises it is the start of something new for him too.
Relationships: Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Something New

Plo Koon flicked the auto-pilot controls on the ship's control panel, then relaxed back into his seat. He turned his head to look at the three year old Togruta child, Ahsoka Tano, who sat to his right in the co-pilot seat. She held her chin high, lifted her shoulders and straightened her back as she strained to see over the control panel. Accepting defeat, she slumped back into her seat and let out a grumbling sigh.

"Come here, little one," said Plo Koon, as he lifted her from the seat and held her close to the window.

Mesmerised by the infinite blackness, sprinkled with tiny beams of light, Ahsoka plastered her face and hands against the glass. She stared silently, in awe. Her blue eyes darted from star to star, as if drawing an imaginary line to connect the sparkling dots. When Plo Koon finally set her back down in her seat, the expression of wonderment was still firmly impressed on her face. "It's pretty," she mumbled at last, a smile spreading across her face.

Plo Koon nodded. "Yes, it is," he agreed. It brought him joy to watch the child's excitement over the things she was experiencing for the first time. This journey to Coruscant marked the start of something new for her, the beginning of life away from her homeworld, and the beginning of her life in the Jedi Order. The experience had the potential to be stressful or nervewracking for such a young child; however, Ahsoka showed little to no signs of distress. She seemed at ease, with a hint of curiosity twinkling in her eyes.

"Master Plo," the child whispered quietly, suppressing a giggle.

"Yes, Little 'Soka?" he responded, eager to discover what the young girl found so amusing.

"You have a funny face," she managed to say in a mostly serious-sounding tone, with only small hints of laughter cracking through. "I like it."

_New places and new faces, all very interesting for a young child_ , the Jedi Master thought to himself. Initially, Ahsoka had been unsure of him, perhaps frightened by his masked face and deep voice. Now, it seemed the young girl found his appearance amusing and interesting, having never seen one of his kind before. He imagined her standing before the Jedi Council, giggling over Master Yoda's green, pointed ears and Master Windu's brown, bald head.

"You will see many different people and faces at the Jedi Temple," he informed her.

Ahsoka put her index finger to her lips and tilted her head to one side, pondering her next question or comment. "Will there be anyone who looks like me?" she asked, after much thought, as she tugged gently on her little lekku.

"Yes," Plo Koon answered, "there are Togruta at the Jedi Temple." He watched the child's face beam with excitement, her white face markings bending as she smiled. "Master Shaak Ti, one of our Council members, is a Togruta," he continued. "I will introduce you to her."

As their journey continued, the deep, bleak coldness of space embraced young Ahsoka. She hugged her knees tightly against her chest, folding herself into a shivering ball.

"Are you cold, Little 'Soka?" Plo Koon asked the child, noticing her shaking form. When she nodded in response, he grabbed his robe and gently slipped the girl's tiny arms into the sleeves. "This will keep you warm," he told her. "Most people find space cold the first time they experience it."

Ahsoka examined the over-sized garment that seemed to have swallowed her. She raised her arms up, looking at the material hanging loosely. She flapped her arms, as if they were wings, and let out a joyous, high-pitched giggle. Once the amusement of the over-sized sleeves expired, she reached behind her neck to grab the hood and pulled it over her head. The edge of the material rested below her nose, completely covering her eyes. "Master Plo, you can't see me," she whispered playfully.

_It's rather fascinating how something so simple can provide entertainment for a child if it is unfamiliar_ , Plo Koon thought, shaking his head in disbelief. "It appears Little 'Soka is gone," he commented, his deep voice expressing false worry. "Where could she be?"

Ahsoka pulled the hood off of her head to reveal her grinning face. "Here I am!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

The child's light, melodious laugh triggered a deep chuckle from the Jedi Master. He could not help but adore the young girl. Her cheerful personality caused him to beam with delight, and he found himself highly entertained by her antics. _But you mustn't become attached_ , a voice rose from the depths of his mind to warn him. He felt some sort of duty, an invisible pull, to be a mentor for Ahsoka, as if being the one to bring her to the Temple unofficially bestowed upon him responsibility to be her master, whether the Council assigned her to him in the future or not.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ahsoka struggling to climb onto his lap. Her limbs were tangled in his robe, which still hung loosely from her small frame. After several failed attempts, she managed haul herself up. Once comfortably seated, she stretched out her arms and yawned.

"Are you tired, Little 'Soka?" enquired Plo Koon, as he glanced down at the child seated on his lap.

Ahsoka rubbed her eyes sleepily. "No," she replied softly. Her head began to droop slowly to one side, but she forced herself upright.

"Are you sure?" the Jedi Master questioned, unconvinced.

"I will have time to sleep later," she answered. Her eyelids fluttered as she fought to keep them open.

_Already strong-willed_ , Plo Koon thought with amusement. _She will be a handful to train, I'm sure._

Ahsoka rested her head against Plo Koon's chest and curled onto her side. Within minutes, her eyes fell closed and her breathing set into a calm, steady rhythm.

Plo Koon felt a something reaching out to him through the Force. A thin, yet strong, branch of energy reached for him with long outstretched limbs. The invisible pull he had felt earlier, his sense of responsibility to mentor young Ahsoka, evolved into a similar branch of energy and intertwined itself with the other, forming a small bond. A connection was forming between him and Ahsoka. Although it was only small now, it would grow stronger with time.

Plo Koon glanced down at the sleeping child nestled against him. _Well_ , he thought, _I suppose it's the beginning of something new for both of us_.


End file.
